The Creation of a Psalm
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: *Based off of Author's Addition* Jersey hates her knew life and simply cannot stand not having freewill. How did this come to be, you ask? Who would do such a thing to her, you ask? Well, continue reading, and you may just find out... *rated T for some swearing and for an F-bomb*


**Yes, the story _Marcus - Project 117 _is gone from my list. And no, you're not blind. I removed it and request that you don't ask, it's complicated. But here's this instead. This is MAJOR SPOILERS for Petch in Red vs Blue: Author's Addition, but here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jersey clutched her side as the pelican flew through the sky. Wyoming sat right across from her and Maine sat beside her. She looked up at Wyoming as he sat there, looking at the ground below him. Jersey felt herself go cold, but at the same time her blood boiled. It was all his fault she was like this and she still couldn't believe he had done it. She clenched the harness of her seat tightly as she glared at him, not noticing as Maine looked down at her in her anger. She still remembered that day...

_Flashback_

Jersey walked down the hallway with her father on her right side and Maine on her left. They walked in silence, none of them knowing what to say after the last mission. Suddenly Wyoming stopped and nodded to Maine, who nodded back and walked away. Jersey narrowed her eyes in confusion and turned to her father. He was looking back at her, not saying a word and not having moved from the spot he stood in.

"Dad, what's going on?" Jersey gasped as she was grabbed by the arms. She looked at him, not liking the look he was giving her. "Wait, no. You didn't take the Director up on his offer did you?" Wyoming nodded. Jersey clenched her fists and yanked her arms away from the guards holding her, then she ran. Wyoming chased after her, the two running through the hallways of the Mother of Invention at top speed, making people back up against the walls as the passed and even some of the would drop their data pads or whatever else they were holding at the time.

After a few minutes of this Wyoming got a burst of speed, which was just enough for him to catch up with her. He jumped towards her and tackled her to the ground. Jersey let out a wordless yell and struggled against his strong grip. She heard the hum of plasma cuffs turning on and was brought to her feet. She looked over at her father, confusion in her eyes.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? You promised mom and I that you would take care of me, and this is hardly what I call keeping that promise," Jersey said, trying her guilt trick on him, but it was obvious that it wasn't working. She hissed and pulled on the grip of the two Freelancers holding her back, Carolina and Maine by the feel of it. "What did I ever do to you? Why are you doing this?!" Jersey tried to fight against the grips of those holding her, but it was useless. She looked up to see Wyoming following them, they stopped so he could speak with her. He raised his hand, but it did not rest on her shoulder. Instead it flew across her face, making a noise as his armored hand made contact with her helmet.

"That's life kid," he said coldly before he turned and walked away. He paused and turned to face her. "And it's not like you don't deserve it. Remember that." Jersey watched as Wyoming left her to be led to the medical bey. She didn't fight, she didn't even try, she just let them lead her down the hall.

...

Jersey opened her eyes and groaned, putting a hand to her head. Her eyes flew open. The operation! She sat up instantly and felt two pairs of hands try and push her down. She let out a scream and shoved them aside, leaping off the med table and wincing at the surprise of robotic parts. Two people walked towards her, going to grab her. Jersey felt her helmet behind her, grabbed it, and knocked them unconscious with it.

She bolted for the door and ran out, going to pull her helmet on. She stopped and gasped as she nearly ran into agent Maine. She took a step back and turned to run, but found herself stopping as he let out a low growl. Suddenly she turned around and walked back towards him, even though she didn't understand why. He gave her a sympathetic look, sighed, and walked away with another growl that had her following him back. When they entered the med bey again she saw the Director, whom she made a point to glare at.

"It seems the project was a success," he said, walking over to her and running his fingers over her AI port. She growled but didn't grab his wrist as she wanted to, it was as though she didn't have her own free will. "Congratulations Petchricor, you are the first survivor of the Pslam program." Jersey hissed at the use of her real name in that thick accent of his. "Now, first order of business. Dispose of agent Georgia."

Jersey followed Maine out of the med bey without a thought to why she was, she just did. She clenched her fists as tight as she could, which wasn't very tight seeing as she had no free will. Wyoming, her own father, did this too her. She passed him in the hall and gave him a glare as she did. He didn't even care, he just watched her go without any expression. She felt tears well up in her eyes. He didn't care about her. Perhaps he never had, she didn't know. She stopped and looked up as Maine stopped walking before h"Ier she looked down.

_I'm sorry_ he growled gently, setting a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and followed him down the hall once again. So, this was her new life? She didn't want it, but she didn't have any choice.

_End Flashback_

Jersey clenched her fists even tighter, but they released and fell to her sides as Maine growled. She sighed as this happened, remembering that she had no free will anymore and leaned back in her seat, staring at the ceiling. She hated her life sometimes, well, most of the time, but there were times when her life wasn't so bad. But most of the time, it pretty much sucked. Jersey sighed again and stood up as the Pelican landed inside the _Mother of Invention._

She walked into the locker rooms and punched her locker as hard as she was able, of course without free will you can't punch very hard without a command. She heard Maine growl and she put her hand down at her side, then sat on the bench. Maine sat down next to her and leaned forward a bit, turning his head to look at her as she glared at the floor. He growled a bit and she looked over at him unwillingly. Man, she hated this.

_You can't let his mistake eat you up like this, Jersey. It's not healthy, and you know it _Maine growled to her softly. Jersey huffed and looked back at the ground. Maine sighed. _I can understand though. You traded you up, but I don't understand why you can't just let it go. _Jersey lept to her feet, not noticing that she was able to ignore the command he gave her as she punched another locker.

"Of course you can't! Because you weren't there! He didn't just trade me up, Maine. He gave me up, handed me over to the Director to do whatever he wanted! And he didn't give a fuck either! He hit me, Maine! Right across the face! So, with this new info, give me one goddamn reason why I should forgive him!" Maine stared at her as she clenched her fists and looked away from him with her teeth gritted so hard she swore that they'd shatter like glass. "I'll never forgive him, he doesn't deserve forgiveness, and he never will."

Sigma whispered inside Maine's mind and the large Freelancer stood, walking over to her. He set a hand gently on her shoulder and she glanced up at him from the corner of her eye. Maine knelt down in front of her, both hands on her shoulders as he did so. She stared at the ground, not saying a word. Maine growled and she looked up, tears welling up in her eyes. Maine hugged her tightly and she hugged back.

_I was there, remember? I took you in. In fact, you were going to have Carolina placed as your Master, but I requested you, so I was placed in the position instead. _Jersey nodded and Maine stood. _Now, go get some rest. You deserve it. _Jersey gave him a small smile and walked out of the locker room and down the hall to her room. Maine watched her go and sat on a bench once she was gone with a sigh. He looked over as Wyoming walked in, sitting next to him and staring at the ground.

"So, she really is _that_ pissed at me," he muttered. Maine nodded. Wyoming sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I hate him, I really do." Maine nodded again and Wyoming stood, going over to his own locker and putting his helmet away with another sigh. Maine stood up, patted him on the shoulder, and walked out of the locker room. Wyoming stared into the locker for a long moment before rubbing the back of his neck again, the light sound of metal rubbing on metal sounding. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I truly am." Someone entered the room and Wyoming tensed.

"Wyoming, front and center!" Wyoming jogged over and stood at attention in front of South, the other Freelancer giving him a hard glare. "Come on, we've got training to do." The two than walked down the hallway, Wyoming's legs moving without his will telling them to do so. He gave a heavy sigh and followed her to the training room. Wishing that he could take it back, that he could take it all, back...

* * *

**And that's a wrap. And yes, I know that the Director told Jersey she was the first living psalm, but that's a complete like. There are like, four, I think. Although, she's the only one that didn't completely malfunction. The other three didn't work so well. One's robotic parts didn't meld with his body right so he couldn't move right, another one's AI part didn't work so he wasn't very bright, and the other worked pretty well, but he sometimes could refuse orders. Jersey and Wyoming are the only two used in the field. One of the other two was killed, and the other was hidden away somewhere, he-whoa, nope. Sorry, spoilers.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day.  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time  
**


End file.
